


Dirty Dancing Tribute

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Silly Sex, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Dirty Dancing Tribute

More often than not, when relationships got comfortable so did the sex.  Things became predictable and it seemed as if you had discovered everything you could about that person.  Then, there were nights when one or both had a surge of spontaneity that brought back the excitement and fun that had been there at the beginning. **  
**

Tonight for Y/N and longtime boyfriend Dean was panning out to be one of those predictable ones.  

She always slept naked and had already climbed in bed.  It was out of personal comfort really, but did prove useful on the nights they just needed each other for a brief moment before drifting off.

Dean entered the room and smiled when he saw her. Things may have been predictable, but he wasn’t dead.  Having this woman naked in his bed every night, even if he just held her made his heart stutter.  He watched her flip through a few things on her phone and sat on the edge of the bed after she set it on the night table.

“Hey.” She smiled and leaned up to kiss him the sheet falling to her waist.  “You going to get ready for bed soon?”

“Yeah.” He sat there thinking for a moment as he ran his hands over her skin.  He wanted her, but he wanted a little something more than just the vanilla that they’d fallen into.  Suddenly he pulled her into a kiss as an idea hit him.

Y/N pulled back, feeling a little dizzy and giving him a strange look.  “Babe?”

“Let me see your phone.” He had a shit eating grin on his face as she handed it to him and began to flick through her music.  A couple days before they had watched one of Y/N’s favorite movies and he knew she had the soundtrack.  He would never in a million years tell anyone what he was about to do and he would swear her to secrecy later.  Finding the song he wanted he hit play and walked to the end of the bed.

Falling back onto her elbows, Y/N watched Dean carefully as the music started.  “Really?” She instantly started giggling.  “‘Hey Baby’ from the ‘Dirty Dancing’ soundtrack?”

“Hey,” he pointed at her, “you lay there and just watch.”  He started wiggling his hips to the music and miming the lyrics.

Throwing her head back, Y/N tried desperately to contain her giggles and watch his little performance.

He dramatically shed his top flannel, shimmying his shoulders.   Walking around the side of the bed, his whole body undulating to the music, he pulled his t-shirt over his head.  Hands went to his belt and he started thrusting his hips as he pulled it through the loops.  All the while he continued to mime the lyrics and making the goofiest faces he could muster.

Y/N couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore and had fallen back onto the pillows to catch her breath.

Dean, having shed his jeans, boots, and socks, straddled her waist. “Hey, you’re going to miss the best part!”

Moving her arm from over her eyes she looked up still giggling. “Oh yeah?” Her breath caught as he still swayed in beat to the song over top of her. How did she find such a gorgeous man who was willing to make an ass of himself for her?

“Oooh yeah.” he stood back at the foot of the bed and pulled his boxers down.

Propping back up onto her elbows, she felt as if her face would crack from smiling. “I don’t have any singles on me.” She fell back laughing again as he climbed over top of her as the remainder of the soundtrack played.

“Cute.” He bent down and kissed her, pulling the sheet off of her. “You liked it though?”

“Oh, it was something.”

Chuckling, he kissed her again and ran a hand down her body, stopping at her core. “Well, this tells me you loved it.” He spread her wetness, stopping to circle her clit before bringing his fingers back up to his lips.

“You got me.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing down his jaw and neck.  Her hands moved down his chest, stopping to caress his hardness.

Groaning into the side of her neck he let her guide him to her entrance.  He loved when she silently took what she wanted.  No pretense and show necessary he slid inside her easily, her body a perfect fit to his.

Tilting her hips slightly, she wrapped her legs around the back of his as he began to gently rock.

Placing kisses along her neck and collar, he continued to ground into her slowly using the music in the background to set his pace.

“Let me.” She gently pushed on his chest indicating that he should roll to his back. Quickly, she had him inside of her again and began to ride him.  Her pace was much quicker than the one he’d set.

“Fuck, Y/N.” Dean gripped her hips as she chased her release.  Sliding a hand down her abdomen, he began to circle her clit with his thumb.

“Dean. Yes, that.” she felt the heat building in her abdomen and began to grind her hips harder.

“Come on baby.” he encouraged as he felt her walls began to flutter around him.

Her hands were on his chest, nails digging crescents into his skin as her orgasm took hold.  Clenching tightly, she milked him for all that he was worth before falling to his chest to catch her breath.

“Shit.” He exhaled as she moved to his side. “I should do that for you more often.  Never knew that making you laugh also made you super horny.”

Y/N laughed and gently gave his chest a smack. “Hey, I didn’t know that about myself either.  But, you were the perfect combination of hilarious and hot.”

Dean kissed the top of her head. “I do my best.” They lay there quietly as the music had finally ended. “Y/N?”

“Mhmm?”

“Let’s keep my little show between us?”

She craned her neck away from his chest to look in his eyes. “What you don’t want Sam or any of our friends to know you did a strip tease to the ‘Dirty Dancing’ soundtrack?”

“Uh, no. But, if you tell, I can always tell them how you really like it when…”

“Shut up,” she put her hands to his mouth, “that was one time.  I won’t say anything.”

“Good.” He kissed her sweetly as they snuggled down and drifted off.


End file.
